why me?
by deathwriter777
Summary: clary fray is the most popular girl in school but she has a bad past, a bad boyfriend, and a bad life. when jace finds out he is determined to make it all better,  but how can he fix her life when he cant even manage his own? sorry i suck at summeries...
1. chapter 1golden angel

**I wrote this with one of my good friends. we exchanged chapters i would write a few and she would a few so ill tell you who wrote what chapters :) please read and review. :) we own nothing exept the plot...and mark...(a mean made up character :)) you'll see...dont worrie i want him to die to. lolz its funni cause you dont dont know about him yet but you will ...then you will want him to die...unless your mean ...wow ...why am i just randomly talking...oh well ...um...im gonna shut up now and get to the story...sorry ...lolz okay here's the story oh and i forgot to mention ...we werent very creative with names so we turned to the amazing books of "the vampire academy series"...you'll see what i mean.**

H.S. WROTE THIS CHAPTER

chapter 1-golden angel...

Serve. Set. Spike. Perfect round and only two more to go. As i caught the next ball i caught mark, my boyfriend and star quarterback on the football team, staring at me. Just serve, set, and spike thats all you have to do i think to myself.

...AFTER THE GAME...

"FRAY! we need you to help with a new kid!" coach Dimitri yelled, trying to snape me out of my zone.

Don't judge okay? Yes, the volleyball team is coached by a guy coach. Dimitri is one of the best damn coaches arund and he picked Franklin High School to coach.

"FRAY! Hurry up and change ...NOW we're on a tight scheduel hurry up!" coach yelled again.

As i was changing i found myself wondering about the new kid. Did he or she have any siblings? What grade are they in? Where did they come from? Why did they move here? Did they like sports? I heard my name being called so i raced down the red and gold halls of Franclin High so i wouldn't have to sit out the next game or get towel pushes.

"So, what do i need to know about the new kid?" i asked

Coach doesn't answer.

Most of the walk to the office was silent. For the first time in a long time, coach wasn't grilling me about must be very stressed about this new . I thought as I stoped myself from running into the lockers.

Well, here goes nothing. I thought as i walked into the office only to meet a golden haired angel boy. I lost myself in his amazing golden eyes.

"Clary this is..." I didn't here coach finish the sentence. I was far away in a place i've never known ...i was lost in the eyes of this sexy golden angel.

Oh Holy Mother Of Shit. I am so dead.

...END OF CHAPTER ONE...

**SORRY ITS SHORT. PLEASE REVEIW PLEASE...OH AND IF THERE ARE ANY IDEAS THAT MIGHT MAKE THE STORY BETTER FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME THEM AND ILL RUN THEM BYE MY FRIEND AND WE'LL SEE IF WE CAN PUT PUT THEM IN THE STORY:) ...oops sorry for the sorry. the next chapter will be longer i promise. please review. and please message me with your ideas. Any idea is good. k...have a good day and thanks for reading.:)**


	2. chapter 2knock out

**okay so this is chapter two ...my friend wrote this chapter also...BUT i wrote the chapter that comes after this one :)okay so i promised that this chapter was going to be longer and i have every intention to keep that promise.:) ok well lets get started shall we?...OH and one more thing...just so ya'll dont still think im crazy about the whole i wanna kill mark thing...the reasoning behind that is in THIS CHAPTER!**

**okay so ...H.S. WROTE THIS CHAPTER:) **

**chapter two- knock out**

"Clary?...Cllaarryyyyy?" coach asked, snapping out of my trance."Huh?...oh hi, Im Clary Fray. welcome to Hel- I-I mean Franklin High School...sorry... Anyyywayyy. Whats your name?" i asked very curiously.

"My name is Jace Wayland. Are you going to show me around the school? whats your schedule?" Jace asked in a rush. "Well its very nice to meet you Jace. Yes i will be showing you around the school and let me see your schedule." I said, trying to answer all his questions at once. He handed me a peice of paper with all his classed on it.

_**ATHLETICS-COACH BELIKOV( DEMITRI)**_

_**SCIENCE- MS. ISABELLE**_

_**BAND-MR. DASHKOV**_

_**LITERATURE-MS. HATHAWAY**_

_**MATHMATICS-MRS. DRAGOMIR**_

_**ENGLISH-MS. HATHAWAY**_

...Weird...he has almost al the same classes as me all our classes are the same exept band and math are switched. Weird

"You have almost all the same classes as me." I told him" Just follow me for most of the day." i said giving him a small response he smirked.

As we walked out of the office he started to talk to me...OH SHIT here comes mark..."Clary" Mark called with mack enthusiasm. "Ignor might cause a scene." i hissed to Jace. But to my suprise, Mark came up and kissed me. Hard. Like he was claiming his teritory...Fuck.

"Jace this is Mark. Mark this is Jace he's new ...try to be nice" I said trying to be polite, but Mark decided otherwise.

"Hey Newbie" Mark said, giving Jace the finger. "Don't you have a volleyball game to get ready for, Sweetheart?" Mark said innocently. I looked at my watch ...shit i need to go.

"hey Jace i hate to cut this short but I have to be get ready for the next game its in 20 minuets. You should come if you want." Ioffered trying to make him feel welcome. As i left to go get ready i remembered who we were playing...The seaveiw eagles...Our enemy...Aline goes there...I hate Aline with a passion. She's a slut who thinks she can have anything and everything with a dick. I hate her more than anthing. She is my number one enemy.

As i was dressing out for the game i found my old red and gold anklet it was givin to me by...Simon... befor ...it happened ...befor ...she happened. I push the thought...the memories...everything out of my head and focos only on volleyball..._Well here we go. _i think as i run out to warm up.

I took the position to do a jump serve. Throw, Jump, Hit, and tha ball sails over the net. Aline misses the pass and she score is 1-0. 6 serves later Aline lookes pissed. Here comes the serve, and set! shit, here comes Aline, and she spikes the ball down my throat. the volleyball was the last thing i saw befor i blacked out.

...AFTER THE GAME...

"Clary. Claaarrrry. wake up." A vaugely familiar voice said. Da Ja Vu much?, I thought as i opened my eyes only to see Jace smirking down at me, but his eyes had more to tell.

"About time I thought I was going to have to kiss you to wake you up. I don't think Mark over there would have liked that very much." he said, with a joking tone in his voice.

"Douche." mark replied angerly."Clary, can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you alone." Mark asked

"Um...i dont thin-" i started to say but quickly retraced my words."um...sure...why not?" i said walking out of the room still in my spandex shorts and volleyball top with Mark following after me and Jace staring.

the second we were outside, Mark started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL CLARY? YOU MISSED THE EASIEST MOTHER FUCKIN PASS AND DIDNT FUCKIN GET UP! ALINE MADE YOU LOOK BAD AND WHEN YOU LOOK BAD I LOOK BAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

I stayed quiet, thinking if I just stay quiet it will all be okay...wrong move. he backhanded me. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU STUPID WHORE...ANSWER ME!" he yelled in my face.

"Yes Mark i understand you im sorry it won't happen again." I said so we could leave.

"It better not happen again. Now go get cleaned up and put on some regular have a dinner with your volleyball team to celebrate yet another win no thanks to you. Oh and put on some make-up your face look really bad and i dont wanna be staring at that and one more thing your comeing over to my place after i gotta run babe i'll see you at dinner." He kissed my forhead. Little did we know ...we had an audience. After that I walked back to the locker room in silence, staring at the to hold back the tears I've ben holding back for so long dont fall but failing epicly.

...END OF CHAPTER TWO-KNOCK OUT...

**okay so you think he's a jackass too right? i do ...i hope he died a painful death :)**

**okay so thats chapter two...tell me what ya'll thought. good? bad? okay? needs work? or perfect?...idk what it is but something about the whole thing is a little off to me...I feel like im forgetting something...ANYWAY. if anyone has an idea for what to do with the story please message me and tell me your ideas and ill talk it over with my friend and we'll try to put it in the story :) Oh and we got lazy and used names from the vampire academy(awesome books btw) yea just thought i should say that...Oh and if anyone has an idea of what im forgetting please remind me:) okay well i talk a lot as ya'll can tell lolz:)...ANYONE WANNA SEE A DRUNK CLARY...she's really winey and munipulative ...but its nothing bad...anyway thats a few chapters away :p lolz sorry ...okay well...i geuss in done talking so...ya...REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE ...IF NOONE REVEIWS IT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN...:) just thought i would let yall know ...kk well bye:)**


	3. Chapter 3 jace didnt call my bluff

**i am so so so so so so sorry i waited so long to upload but with school starting and everything else going on and my being grounded from the computer its gonna take some time. but im at my dads house and to say sorry im going to upload two chapters tonight if i get 5 more reviews in this in the next hour i swear on the angel.I wrote this with one of my good friends. we exchanged chapters i would write a few and she would a few so ill tell you who wrote what chapters :) please read and review. :) we own nothing exept the plot...and mark...(a mean made up character :)) oh and me and my friends whenever we make a promise we swear on the angel so that we know we will keep it cause' if you swear on the angel you cant break it.:) once again i am extremly sorry please forgive please.**

**i wrote this chapter so please enjoy-chapter 3-dinner time.**

i walked into the locker room and looked around to make sure no one was there. i had a strange feeling like i was being watched but no one was there. I leaned against the lockers in the locker room and fell to the floor tears gushing out of my eyes.

still crying i stood up to change out of my volleyball uniform and into my regular clothes. i looked at myselfand all the bruises i was forced to cover so no one knew the truth. i dont know why i let him do this to me. I geuss he's right...im weak im needy and pathetic and weak.

...at the restaurant...

When Mark and I got to the restaurant I noticed that he had reserved a seperate table for him and myself away from the rest of the volleyball team.

I watched as candle wax slowly rolled down the candle only to freeze in its place abut halfway down the candle. I look up just in time to see mark go face first into his third plate of Fettachini Alfrado.

"God mark!'i exclaimed "can you be anymore of a pig? thats like your third place and your getting it everywhere!" mark slowly looked up to look me right square in the eye. in his eyes i saw anger and hatred but that's a look i'v come to know a lot more lately.i close my eyes and prepare for the blow...but it doesn't come. i open my eyes to see that mark as once again focused all of his attention on his plate of food. anger boiled in me and i did something i completly regret. i took his plate and threw it on the floor. the plate shattered into millions of tiny fragments and pieces.

everything stoped. everyone stoped. everyone stared. its to much its all just to much. i turn and run out of the restaurant without saying a word.

i closed my eyes for barley a second when...BAM!... i ran into something...or someone...a very sexy someone. this someone had blond hair, big muscles and through his shirt you could see a very hard very sexy 8 . "i'm s-s-sorry"i stuttered i heard footsteps behind me and i knew what was going to happen so i quickly searched the area for a place to hide and deciding that the tree would be the best place to hide for now.

i climbed the tree and on the first try i scraped my knee against the bark of the tree. once i was situated in the tree i heard voices coming from right under the tree.

"hey,Jace right?"

"yea, why?"

"can you go inside?"

"no."

"what! why?"

Jace doesn't answer.

"shadowhunters don't belong here in the mundane world, why dont you and your stupid ass g back to idris." i was to scared to realize what was being said. there was silence for a few seconds when sudenly i felt a hand grab hold of my ankle and pull me out of the tree. i fell to the forearm landed on a very sharp rock akwardly sliceing it open grabed my other arm and very painfully pulled me to my feet.

"clary. tell this self righteous asshole to go inside."he damanded in a very threatening tone.

...

...

...

...

"CLARY!" mark screamed. i closed my eyes refusing to cry."crying is a sign of weakness and i do not talorate crying in this house" valentine would say as he hit me harder.

I took a deep breath..."jace...i...can..."i opened my eyes so i could look him in the eyes"jace please go inside. im fine really just go inside and forget you even saw me please?"...Jace just stared at me for a few moments with a blank expression befor slowly turning around and walking to the restaurant.

as soon as jace was inside mark pinned me to the tree and started yelling"WHAT THE FUCK! GIVES YOU THE RIGHT! TO FUCKIN EMBARRASS ME IN PUBLIC!"..."ITS HIM ISN'T IT?" he lowered his voice to a very threatening and very scary tone."clary if i ever see you talking to him again i swear to god i will fuckin kill him and you know i will.

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIM! I EMBARRASSED YOU CAUSE YOU WERE BEING A DICK!" i screamed but regreting it grabed hold of my hair and pulled it so i was forced to look him in the eye "we will finish this discussion in the truck, but first you have to go back in there and appologise to all those people, tell them that your sorry for causing a scene, tell them that you suffer from a severe compulsive arm disorder or some random bullshit like that, that would explain your horrible fucking behavior got it?"tears where streaming down my face and i didnt have the energy to speak i couldnt make myself i was to scared.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" he screams.

"yes sir."i barly wisper.

"good now go!" he damands

i start to walk back to the restaurant when he grabes my arm and pulls me back to him.

"oh and clary? make it good. ill be listening" he said with a sickening smirk on his face it made me sick to think how he can do this to people.

i stand back up and run into the restaurant befor he can stop me again..

...

**YAY! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! YAY!ok so thats chapter 3. once again im so sorry ...i would like to dedicate this story from this point on to Nicole Ivey Renalds & Guinever Renee Renin. **

**R.I.P-N.I.R.**

**R.I.P.-G.R.R.**

**they were my have ben for 11 years. and im gonna miss them.i wouls just like to sayGuinevere renee renin killed by an intentinal blade through the vain died on. October 28th, 2011.  
>Nicole ivey renalds killed by an intentional blade through the vain died on. September 29th, 2011<br>Both 18. Both victims of abuse. Both tragicly my bestfriends of 11 years...both dead. Scuicide isnt cool if you no someone whos having scuicidal thoughts get then help and if u r having scuicidal thoughts then come up to me and let me no i can help i wont tell anyone who u r but be honest and mssage me can swear on my bffs grave i will do my best to help. i know its not my place. and i know its not my bussiness but please if you feel like you have knowonw to talk too please come and talk to me i swear on the angel i will do my best to help and i swear on the angel i will listen! please!**


	4. Chapter 4you dont even know me!

**ok so ya'll didnt make the deadline (an hour) but im a nice person so ill upload this chapter tonight instead of tomarow or whenever.**

**see how much i love you guys? im willing to take valuble time out of my day to update 2 times today:) lolz yep im a nice person when you dont piss me off...if u dont belive me ask hannah how i get when im pissed off...trust me its not pretty. i broke this guy named ryans nose and 4 of his ribs for hitting my friend nicole b4 she killed herself...anyway...AKWARD!...**

** wrote this chapter too.**

chapter 4-YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME!

i stood in front of about 100 people, everyone of them had there complete attention on me. i stood creatind lie after lie,apologizing for the scene i caused and the mess i made. i stood in front of about 100 people with uncontrollable tears streaming down my face.

after my lies were told and after i was positive i have everyone convinced i went back outside and started to walk towards the truck.i felt a hand grab hold of my wrist. i tensed and turned around to see a sorry faced jace stareing at me with concerned filled deep golden beautiful amazing eyes...wait? what? no, clary, no!

"clary, are you okay?" jace asked concern overwelming his voice.

"y-y-yea w-w-why w-wouldn-n't i b-be" why clary why? you never stutter why now?

i dont give him the chance to answer insted i shut off all emotion and give him a cold stare"i cant talk to you anymore, i can't be your friend, your a selfish egomaniac with nothing better to do then fuck fuck fuck! and plus its bad for my rep. for me to hang out with new kids it just doesnt look good and the last thing i want is to be known as, as the school slut cause i was hanging out with a manwhore like yourself .like i said its bad for my 'll just ruin my do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone." i smiled a cheap fack smiled and started to walk away when jace finally spoke up and said"you dont wanna be the school slut clary? well sleeping with jason brandon and micheal all at the same time last week didnt help that any."

i stared at him in shock how did he know about that? they promised they wouldnt tell.

"i dont know what your talking about"i quickly lied

"oh and theres justin and landon and erik who you also slept within the last month. clary i dont know if you realize it but you slept with the whole football team and the backetball team they talk about it at lunch . in fact thats all they talk about. rumor has it clary that you'd sleep with anyone who gives you $20"

WHAT! that is so not true

"that is so not true!" i yelled

"so you havent slept with any off them?" jace smirked

"well...i...uh...no? um...no yea no i haven't?"

"wow clary damn you are a slut!"

"I DIDNT WANT TO DO IT OK? I HAD TOO I HAD NO CHOICE!" i screamed

that caught him offgaurd. he wasnt expecting that

he look at me with a blank expression on him face..."clary...what is he making you do?"

what? what does he know? "i ...uh...i dont know what your talking about"

"stop with the bullshit clary yes you do know dont lie too me, i know you better then that! i can tell when your lying!"

jace said his voice just above a normal tone.

"you think you know me? you dont1 you dont even know me jace!you just met me today! you dont know anything about me! so stop acting like you do! you dont know anything about me or what i've been through! im a bogg girl jace i can take care of myself i'm happy and i dont need you there fucking it all up so do everyone a faver and leave me the fuck alone you stupid phychotic arrigent asshole!" i screamed and ran towards the truck befor he could reply.

When i got too the truck i was in tears. Iopened the dark grey truck door and got in .Befor mark could say anything I quickly said"the only reason i was talking to him was to tell him to leave me alone. He doesnt know anything."

i looked at him for a second then looked down at my hands to avoid his demonic eyes.

"i heared what was said ...And your very wrong. he knows something. I know what he knows..." he smirked the sickinging smirk that always ment he was gonna do something. "i also know that a curtin little sexy redhead let out a secret she didnt mean too. but this little redhead must be punished and what i shame is it to have this beautiful sexy little redhead injered in anyway so i have come to a decision."he said all too innocently

I looked up at him fear flooded my body. befor i knew what was happening i felt his fangs sink deep into my neck i let out a scream and fought with everything i had in me.

i screamed

i fought

i screamed

i fought

it was useless .everything in my body was telling me to relax and enjoy feeling of haveing your blood drawn is rather soothing and relaxing...relax. .relax.

i did i relaxed and fell into the darkness that was surounding me.i fell into a deep portal of my own nothingness

**okay so that was chapter 4 .ok guys in sorry i know its not very long and i know this chapter sucks but i was in a rush when i wrote it. oh and h.s. is getting pissed that i call her h.s. so she demanded i cann her hannah s. cause for some reason shes comferable gicing out her name but im not so im gonna stick with calling myself "me":) **

**ok well i love ya guys an peace out**

**R.I.P-N.I.R.**

**R.I.P.-G.R.R.**


	5. Chapter 5what have i done

** ok so hannah wrote this chapter :)...ok so this may not be the longest chapter and im really sorry but im at my sister's and her boyfriend's house so im being rushed ...hannah and i own nothing but mark and the plot all characters are cassandra clare...:)...im listening to the song "i write sins not tragadies" by panic at the disco.i love this song. by the way if its in the sideways writing it means i edited it.**

when i woke up, the first thing i noticed was ...i was in my room. How did i get here? i thought ...after about 5 minutes i came to a .

i had to get up so i could go to volleyball practice, so i moved out of my room. as my mother drove me to practice, i found my thoughts drifting to Jace. i couldnt stop_. I couldnt get all the thin scars all over his arms or his voice like velvet,his deep devouring eyes golden hair that flows like waves on a river._

_ clary no!_ shit! mark is going to kill me! i thought as i got into my red shorts and gray/gold shirt._ i ran out to the court only to see none other then the owner of the golden hair that flows like a river...OF PAIN!...Jace_, in the same outfit as me, holding a basket ball in his large hands.

"Fray! grab a ball and start serving drills!" Dimitri yelled at me, catching my attention. i ran to get my ball and start serving. i felt eyes stareing at me. after 30 minutes i looked to see who it was that was staring...i turned to see Mark, Jace, and Dimitri. Mark was looking at me with distain. ace stared at me with love and adoration, and Dimitri stared at me with...something i never thought I would see from him...Pride.

coach never showed any emotion _exept anger and disapointment._ Mark came down the bleachers to go and talk to the coach as Jace came to talk to me.

"Clary, can i speak to you real quick?" Jace asked curiosity lacing his voice.

"NO! I told you not to talk to me just leave me al-" I started to say alone but Jace connected his lips to mine. Holy Shit! his lips were so smooth and tasted like apples i thought as i started kissing him back, running my hands through him hair, knoting them there, we were so occupied that i did not even notice Mark glaing and mostly did not notice Jace move my hair._ leaving my neck fully exposed_. when jace moved he caught a glimpse at my neck. mark came in and started speaking in a different langauge.

"Clary?, What happened?, Who did this to you?,Jace asked as Mark walked over to me. Jace grabed my arm and he turned me to face him.

"GOD DAMN IT JACE! CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! CANT YOU TELL I DONT FUCKING LIKE YOU? I DONT GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT YOU! FOR ALL I CARE YOU COULD BE KILLED BY AN EVIL CREATURE AND I. WOULD. NOT. CARE.!"

"that could be arranged" jace said with hate, venom, and such distain tainting his voice as he turned and stormed out of the room.

** ok well i love ya guys an peace out**

** R.I.P-N.I.R.**

** R.I.P.-G.R.R.**


	6. authers note

**heyy im really sorry for this ...idk anything fr sure but all i no is hannah s. moved and took the fanfic. with her so i might not be able to get it back but i promise i will try my hardest t get it back cuz we had all up to chapter 19 wrote out on paper and im really sorry please dont hate me i love u guys and if i cant get it back then ill try to continue the story but im going to have to wing it and i dont wanna do that but i love u guys so much bye**

**-deathwriter777**


End file.
